You're a Bakugou, Roundface
by harvestmooneve
Summary: Uraraka tells Bakugou she's pregnant. Connects to Float Away with Me? My submission for the BNHA Domestic Zine.


**It's a Baby Bakugou, Roundface!**

by harvestmooneve

Uraraka Ochako's financial struggles followed her all the way through high school, into adulthood, and to the moment she realized she carried Bakugou Katsuki's child. In no way shape or form did she feel ready for such a milestone. How did this happen? She stared at herself in the mirror of their bathroom.

Well, she knew how she ended up in this position, but she could kick herself for putting her health on the back burner. At the age of 19, she could finally make enough money to afford an apartment with her loveable roommate and boyfriend, Katsuki. However, by his high standards for comfort (somehow including a massive, limited-edition All Might poster) and her prudent habits of budgeting, she struggled to balance their lifestyles because she loved him.

When she missed the obvious signs of pregnancy, she attributed the absence of that monthly visitor to stress which was not uncommon for her. She had never been entirely regular, and that morning, when she noticed the unopened box of sanitary napkins, she thought back through the busy days of heroism to remember that the box had remained unopen for over a couple months.

Rushing to the bathroom at 4 in the morning, she finally underwent the confirmation and stared directly at the two bold pinks line against the austere white background of the 99.99% accurate pregnancy test that she purchased from a 24-hour convenience store minutes ago.

A knock came to the bathroom door. "Hurry up, you've been in there for half an hour. What's going on?"

Fumbling with the stick, Ochako lost her grip of it and watched the test float to the ceiling. With a whimper, her lip quivered as she responded, "In a second."

Patience fizzling out like a fuse to a firework, Bakugou burst through the door after hearing the high-pitched anguish in her voice. "What's going on?!" he exclaimed as he noticed the build up of tears in the corners of his beloved Ochako's eyes. Tension erupted in his chest like a primal instinct but stronger - enough to move Bakugou closer to her.

"Nothing!" she immediately lied.

Who would have known Bakugou wanted kids? In fact, he had said on their second date "probably about five." He revealed that desire to her and only her as Uraraka internally screamed because who could afford five children? Who would want -

She stopped her flashback just in case she thought something regrettable. Needless to say, her need for children differed from her lover and partner, Bakugou. While they found sidekick positions, they had quite a ways before they became financially comfortable.

Upon snapping out of her thoughts, she caught sight of Bakugou's narrowed red eyes as he stared up at the floating test like he saw a plane in the sky. "What the fuck is that up there?" he asked as he wiped his sandy, sleepy eyes.

She stammered, "Oh, uh." Uraraka ran to steal Katsuki's attention with a spontaneous, heat-of-the-moment kiss as she pressed her lips to his amused smirk. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close. As she turned up the heat by tasting the inside of his cheeks, she lost herself in the end.

They had a unwonted kind of chemistry that could scarcely be stopped once they started. While the lurid air could not have been more overwhelming, Bakugou snapped out of his stupor and managed to pull away from the woman he swore to make his wife.

"You're having my kid?" he asked through tight lips and widened eyes.

Aroused and nearly floating on air, she mumbled without thinking, "Yeah, but I'll tell you about it later."

Bakugou swept her up by the waist and cradled her into his arms like a bride he hoped she'd be to him one day. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" He used aggressive language, but Uraraka could not mistake his jovial tone, grin, and heart for anything other than unadulterated bliss. Somehow, his rare yet pure excitement crushed her.

"Surprise," she weakly cheered with a weary, trembling smile. Part of hoped that Bakugou's consummate instinct would kick in and read her thoughts, but moments passed and she realized that the excitement of the moment blinded him.

Bakugou's eyes lit up like he had stumbled upon an epiphany. "If it's a boy, I think we should name him Slayer. I'm probably not gonna come up with any kind of girl name - oh wait, how about Enchantress?" He asked.

While Uraraka began to say, "Hiroto for a boy, and Kamiko for a girl," she shook her head and quietly. "I don't wanna think about that right now." After all, this was life changing news.

He kissed her forehead and carried her back to their 150,000 yen, king-size, memory foam bed that Bakugou just had to have. "You better stay in bed, Ochako, and actually sleep. Don't think I didn't hear you up all night," he growled with the grin never leaving his face.

True, she had hardly slept at all. How could she? At least, she didn't have to worry about Bakugou's reaction. She nodded and stuttered through her heavy somnolence, "Okay."

The anti-gravity hero took a deep breath and sighed while recalling the rare and pure euphoria on her boyfriend's face. The way his eyes opened wide shined like ruby gems could warm her heart for years to come. As she sunk into the bed, the mattress contoured to her and dragged her into slumber until she heard a barrage of beeps and vibrations erupting from her phone on the bedside table.

Sitting up, she realized Bakugou had left the room and the morning sun peeked through the curtains. How long had she been sleeping?

Once she awoke her cell phone, the blue light hit her eyes and she screamed at the handful of notifications and texts from her phone that congratulated her in different ways. "Katsuki!" she shrieked as dark dread draped over her face.

Running through the door, the terror in his grimace only faded slightly when he realized she was visibly okay. "What is it?" he panted.

"Y-You told everybody?"

"Fuck yeah, I did!" he argued.

A few days later, at the doctor's office, they learned she had been pregnant for three entire months. The despair had not left Uraraka's heart, and she held in her tears on the trip home in order to hide from Bakugou as he raved about shopping.

She had scarcely seen such a smile on his face.

In a way, the goofy grin calmed her. Maybe their budgeting would naturally resolve itself. Perhaps, they could simply embrace the placid portrait of a family.

Days went by so fast as she mostly kept herself busy around their apartment. For the first time since moving in together, she made a full fledged dinner consisting of miso soup, mapo tofu, and frozen dango from the store.

Cooking never came naturally to her since her family budget restricted her to cheap meals like ramen and onigiri. Her mother could make anything taste like ambrosia while Ochako found it a blessing if she could escape the kitchen without setting it on fire.

She caressed her belly and sighed a quick apology. That afternoon, she needed to have pancakes for the fifth time in a row topped with strawberry and whipped cream. Her mouth watered.

They weren't the best, but if she could get someone as anti-sugar as Katsuki to compliment her dish, then they must have been decent.

A strong, large hand stroked down the small curve of her belly. "Hey, Ochako," whisperer Katsuki into her ear.

Several times marriage had crossed his mind and nearly poured out his mouth, but he held his tongue. They didn't have to get married. He just wanted it more than anything when he looked at her.

A baby wouldn't rush them into marriage no matter how much his agency tried to convince them. He wanted to wait until he climbed higher in the pro hero rankings, made more money, and proved himself as a worthy lover to her.

Through his proud and toothy grin with red eyes full of light, he teased, "You eat a stupid amount of sugar. At least you don't have to worry about it affecting your training."

The remarks definitely differed from how he previously talked to her in their relationship. As he smiled at her, she realized why his dialect softened along with his smile. His voice had not boomed and his temper had not flared. Who was this guy? He didn't even look like the same person with that stupid smile. Weeks had passed since he criticized her form at the gym or snatched the remote from her nightstand.

"Oi," Katsuki called. "What's with that dark look on your-," he began but then stopped once their eyes met. Bakugou saw the darkness in her scowl grow by the second. Sweat beaded on his forehead as a vein throbbed at his temple. "Sorry."

Quickly, he caught himself and took a deep breath.

"That! Stop that!" growled Uraraka Ochako as she waved her mixing spoon at her boyfriend. "Call me out, talk back to me, raise your FUCKING voice - just don't treat me like I'm frail just because I'm carrying your damn kid."

Bakugou leaned back on the counter and sighed. Running his fingers through his hair, he tilted his head to the side. "You really think I'm that much of an asshole?" asked Katsuki. His voice returned to his typical, gravelly tone. "Fuck that."

Tears fell down her face as she dropped her spoon and leaped forward to embrace her lover. How was it that she had not heard his crude language in weeks? "I'm still the same girl that I was before."

Instead of caressing her belly, he cupped her cheeks and pressed his thumb against the pinkness of her face. His brow relaxed before he muttered, "I know. Just let me protect you for a damn second. You've driven me to climb to the top every day. You've saved my ass in the field, earned the trust of the public, and tamed me like a wild dog. Just let me be your hero so that you know I can protect you and our family."

A grin spread on her face, she giggled, "Did you read that from a Shoujo manga?"

Gripping the back of Uraraka's shirt, Bakugou pulled her close to him and smirked, "Maybe I just love you. Ever thought about that? Why do you think I put up with your bland cooking?"

She gasped, "Bland? Maybe I don't wanna eat the same spicy foods over and over again." Her wide eyes glimmered as he gazed up at him. At what point did his biting attitude inspire such intrigue in her heart?

"I guess I gotta make a separate plate for a pansy like you," Bakugou chided under his breath as he failed to stifle his grin. So what if he'd grown soft under her sunny disposition? He'd be a monster if he could resist such charm.

Well, Ochako had an unrivaled fixation with Bakugou's cooking. Food led her to him when before they began dating. "Wonderful hero, how could I ever repay you?" she sarcastically teased before sauntering back over to her mixing bowl.

Suddenly, an increasingly dark aura errupted behind Uraraka. She cringed and broke out into a cold sweat. As she slowly turned around, Bakugou appeared closer than she remembered him to be. She jumped and squealed, "K-Katsuki!"

His tongue hung from his mouth as a twisted smile appeared on his crazed face. Gripping her by the hips, he pulled her back to his body and growled each syllable, "O-cha-ko."

"Wha-Oh!" she realized aloud as she glanced over her should. Tilting his chin down, she stretched up to plant a kiss on his lips.

Such a simple act that led them to the life they had now. They wouldn't have gotten into this premarital mess if it weren't for the irresistible magic that sparked between them when they embraced. That's the way love happened.


End file.
